Atlantis freetime
by Children Have a Dream
Summary: Well, this is what happens when the Atlantis crew doesnt have any missions and alot of time.
1. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WHY OH WHY!


	2. Sugar problems

My character Alicia will play a role in the whole thing.

It's morning, and they are in the cafeteria. John is walking around with a cup of sugar.

Teyla "John!"  
John "What?"  
"Give me that cup!"  
"NO!"  
Alicia"Hey, whats up?"  
Teyla"He isnt giving me the cup!"  
John "It's my cup, myyyyyy cup!"  
Alicia "Anyway, why do you want the cup?" Looks at the cup "And why is it filled with suger?"

John pulls away the cup and says "Myyyyyyyyy cup!"  
Teyla "*sigh* He'll get suger high!"  
John "No I will not."  
Teyla "Yes! And if you will let me finish talkiing " glares at John " Last time was horrible!"  
John "Was no…!"  
Alicia "What happened?"

Flashback:

John "F is for friends who do stuff together U is for…"  
Teyla "John! What are you doing?"  
"Singing, wait gotta change."  
3 min later John comes back wearing a hoola skirt, pink leggings and no shirt.

Teyla "John! What the…"

John runs out of the room and down the corridor singing the fun song again. Teyla running after him.

Back to the present.

Alicia shudders

Teyla "Yeah…not pleasant."  
John "That did not happen!"  
Teyla "Yes it did," turning to Alicia "And then he fell asleep on a cafeteria table."  
John "I did NOT!"  
Teyla "Yes you did. And now give me THAT CUP!"  
"Catch me if you can. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!"  
Teyla runs after him.

Teyla "Oh no you DIDN'T!"  
"Oh yes I DID! SUGER RUSH!"

"Have fun being locked IN A PRISON CELL FOR THE NIGHT!"  
"First you gotta catch me!"


	3. The good old bike

Alicia"Hey John!"

John"Hm?" 

"Wacha doin?" 

"Looking for something" 

"Whaaaaat?" 

"A bike" 

"A bike?" 

"A bike,yes"

"What do you need a bike for?"

"Oh its not an oridnary bike."

"Oh oh, not good, I'm scared." 

"Hey! Not everything that's not ordinary ends in a disaster." Thinks back "Ok… when I touch

it it does…" 

Alicia nods. "Anyway, whats special about the bike?"

"It has an elictrical motor." 

"What do you need it for?" 

"Oh you will see." 

The following week they are fighting wraith, when John comes through the gate on his BIKE! He rides around the wraith screaming "Catch me if you can suckers!" 

Alicia "No John! NOT A GOOD IDEA!" 

John "Yes it is!"

"Watch where you are going!" 

"Wadda mean?" 

"Rock ahead!" 

"OH SH!T!"

John groans."Well that was that! Never gonna use an electro bike again!" 

Wraith from behind "I'll get you, John Sheppard!"

John "New plan!" 

Gets on the bike and rides away. The wraith gives up.

John "SUCKER!


	4. Internet addiction

John "Alicia, we get going!"  
Alicia "Hang on!"

"Come!"  
"Yeah, coming!"

"Just shut off that damn computer!"  
"OK! Jeez."  
Shuts off the computer and gets on her iPod touch.

John "Seriously?"  
Alicia typing "Hey peeps. Johns screamiing at me that I gotta go. I don't want to "

John "Can we go now?"  
Alicia "Hang on, got a notification. WOOHOO Keely commented!"  
"And who is Keely?"  
Alicia reading "Looking forward to seeing you! Then we can torture him together." Looks at John.

John "And WHEN is she coming, and WHO is she?"  
Alicia "Keely is my friend back home, she is coming in to weeks."

"Oh, just great. Thanks that I am allowed to know."  
"I asked Wier."

"Anyway, got off the iPod!"

"Hang on, gotta write back 'Just told John you're coming :D"

"Can we go now?"

"Wait, Keely answered. 'WOOP! Looking forward. Can't wait to meet everyone "

Alicia writing back 'Yeah, but I gotta go now. Johns giving me that death glare. Bye."  
John "Can we go now?"  
Alicia "Yeah" Putting her iPod in her pocket.

On the mission:

Alicia "WOOHOO, Keely answered. 'Bye love ya!' Naww that's so sweet, I gotta answer 'Hahaha on mission at the moment, you there?"

On the chat:  
Keely "Yeah I am here"  
Alicia "Hey, hows life?

"It's okay."  
"Yeah brb. John is calling."  
Alicia "What?"

John "Would you mind stopping the chat and helping us not dying?"  
"Fine!"  
On chat:

Alicia "Gotta go, John is getting really mad."  
Keely "OK, love ya."  
"Luv u 2."  
Alicia "So whats the big problem?"  
John "The wraith surrounding us?"  
"Right…. Coming."  
"FINALLY!"


	5. Hello!

Alicia "She is coming today, I am soooo happy!"

John "Yeah, I noticed, I still cant hear properly…"  
"I am sorry, I am just so happy!"

"No problem with that, just be happy quietly."  
Rodney "Somebody is cranky!"

Alicia laughs and John gives him the death glare.

Alicia "Anyway guys, we gotta go pick her up."  
John "Right, Wier dial the stargate."  
Wier dials the stargate.

Wier "Good luck."  
John "We'll be fine."  
They are through the stargate and on earth on the military base (?)

Some dude standing there "Welcome, you were expecting a guest waiting here?"  
John "Yes, but I wanna play the guessing game so don't tell me."

Dude "As you wish"  
John "Well, he's crrepy." Turns to Alicia "So is it the lady in the corner, or is it the lady in the other corner or is it…"  
Alicia "Or how about the girl that looks my age standing there with the suitcases."

John "Yeah, that would make sense." Looks at Keely. "Woah, she look exactly like you, same hair same face, same stature."

Alicia "Creepy huh?"  
Keely comes over.

Keely "I am so happy to see you!"

Alicia "Me too!"

They hug.

John "Creepy indeed."

Alicia "This is John and Rodney."

Keely hugs them. "I am so happy to meet you guys!"

Rodney "Me too."  
John "Sure you arent long lost sisters or anything?"

Alicia "We are pretty sure, I was born in Australia on the east coast and Keely on the west coast. We were born on the same day and month but not the same year…."  
Keely "I was born one year before her. May 6th 1993 and Alicia was born may 6th 1994, starting to get you creeped out?"  
John " Should I be honest? Yes…."  
Alicia "Yeah, most people are."  
Rodney "How about we go now and be creeped out on Atlantis."  
Keely "YUP!"

They go back to Atlantis.

Alicia "How about we get you a room and then think about how we can annoy them."  
Keely "Would love that."  
They run off.

John "This will be a great week."

**A/N: please review, when you want a special story you can put your ideas to your reviews and I will see if I can write one with your idea.**


	6. sleepy

**A/N I was actually feeling tired when I wrote it so don't blame me if it isnt the best**

**And pleaseeeee review, thx!**

John "Hey Alicia, what are you still doing here?"

Alicia "what do you care?"

"nothing really, only its Midnight..."

"your point being?"

"that you should be in bed."

"but i am not tired"

"go to bed"

"pweaseeeeee let me stay up for only a Little longer."

"cant you remember the last Time i let you stay up longer."

Flashback:

Alicia"Hey you there, sit down."

John "alicia! Thats our enemie."

Alicia"you sit still i wann Sleep. Fine you go Fight"

Alicia lies on the Floor with john's Jacket as pillow.

Teyla "John we gotta go!"

John "realized that, i'll get her!"

John picks her up. John"cant believe i am doing this *++*{},+*{~$+*~{${¥£|~$*+{|$~"

To the present:

Alicia " that actually was a Part of a very thought through and clever Plan."

John "Plan to do what?"

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuh"

"exactly"

"but please let me stay up."

John"just go now"

"pweaseeeeeeeeeeee"

"youre Not gonna stop till i say yes will you?*Sigh* Fine..."

"WOOP! Can we Watch startrek or Transformers?"

"i'm already regretting it..."


	7. Movie Bloopers

Alicia "Well, hello guys"  
Keeley joins.  
Ronon "Why are we here"  
Keeley "If u will just shut up, i'll tell you."  
Alicia "We wanted to make a short clip wihth you guys."  
Rodney "Oh this day is getting better and better."  
Keeley "ANYWAY! here are the scripts" hands them out.  
Jon reads through the script "Seriously? i get beaten up by Ronon? oh wait, wrong line, its rodney."  
Rodney "HEY!"  
Alicia "We're faking it."  
Rodney looks at Ronon "I wouldnt be so sure he'll fake it."  
Ronon laughs  
Keeley "Anyway, lets start"  
get ready for the first scene.  
Keeley "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND ACTION!"

Rodney "I cant stand this, you are putting me under so much pressure!"  
John" yes, but if we dont fix it now, we'll all die"  
Silence.

Alicia "Ehm, RONON YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON NOW!"  
Ronon "Sorry"  
Alicia "OK from the beginning, AAAAAAAAND ACTION!"

Rodney "I cant stand this you are putting me under so much pressure!"  
John "yes, but if you dont fix it now we'll all ...LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

Ronon cracks up laughing.  
Alicia groans.  
Keeley "This is hopeless"


End file.
